


to be thus polluted

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Pemberley arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So no, Lizzie Bennet had definitely not planned on having sex with Darcy in his office when she'd taken the job at Pemberley Digital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be thus polluted

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a clear play on the line "are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted" because I cannot not laugh about the fact that we might get these two kissing or something in Pemberley Digital to elicit this line.

She's going to be in so much trouble for this. That's all she's thinking about as his hand slides up from her knee to her thigh, pulling her upward, hitching her up around his hips. So much trouble. Also, how she's going to have to do a phone tree of information to talk this out: Jane because she needs to hear it and hear reassurance, Lydia because oh god if she didn't explain all the "deets" to Lydia, and Charlotte last. 

Charlotte last because she knows Charlotte will open up and say, "That's not quite what I had in mind when I said you should definitely keep the internship at Pemberley Digital." 

No, she supposes that's not what Charlotte had in mind. It's certainly not what she had in mind. 

A thought about how she's even going to address this on her vlog, or maybe she just won't, oh yeah no, starts to form, but it dies when Darcy bites down on her collarbone. 

So much trouble. 

 

 

 

It's not like she planned for this to happen. 

Lizzie definitely did not. She will claim that again and again should anyone ask. She hadn't even known that Pemberley Digital was Darcy's company until Charlotte clued her into it. Still, she'd not backed out and she'd gone ahead, packing up her things and getting on the flight. She'd resolved to be the better person, to be mature and handle running into him with poise if it came up; if that sounded ridiculous it's because she practices it in her mirror till it's a mantra in her head. 

She hadn't counted on him being so charming and wonderful and great after seeing him again. Sure, he's still vain and a little awkward and a bit abrasive, but charming while doing it to the point that she can feel her face doing stupid little smiles when he comes around and says things to her in passing. 

So no, Lizzie Bennet had definitely not planned on having sex with Darcy in his office when she'd taken the job at Pemberley Digital. 

 

 

 

 

"Are you getting along well here?" 

She looks up from where she's shuffling a stack of papers together. There's ink stains on her fingers, something she'll remember later. "What?" 

"I mean," Darcy clears his throat and looks nervous, awkward. At least she thinks he does. She's gotten better at reading his facial expressions over the last few weeks. "Are you happy here? I have not been too much of an inconvenience." 

Her mouth parts and she knows her eyes are squinting in confusion. "What do you --"

He continues on, saying, "I know that you do not like me, and I inquired into how to best change your role here so you would not have to see me."

He's still speaking but Lizzie stops listening because the man honestly thinks she still doesn't like him, after they've been getting on well and all. 

"You are really dumb," she says. 

And then she kisses him. 

 

 

 

 

Okay, so she hadn't planned on it, but she's not complaining either. 

In fact she's pulling him closer. With him being taller than her, even in her heels, she has to lean up to put her arms around his neck and shoulders and pull him closer. He helps, leans down and his lips are eagerly returning her kiss. 

"What," he tries to begin. 

Lizzie shushes him and slots her mouth back over his. She likes kissing him. She has no interest in hearing his dumb words about her not liking him, mainly because he's wrong, and also because that would lead to her thinking and she's really not want to think clearly at the moment. Thinking is overrated when she's kissing him and touching the firmness of his shoulders under the dress shirt he has on. 

"No talking," she tells him, catches his gaze. 

His eyes are dark in the half light of his office. Dark with something nearly makes her shudder, but the good kind, the kind she'd always laughed at in her English classes in undergrad. 

"Okay," he answers.

 

 

 

 

The glass is cold against her back. Her hair's catching on the window, the big giant tall window in his big giant office, the one that overlooks the rest of the city during the day and the yellowish lights at night like now. 

She's still got her cotton skirt around her waist, her top pulled down where he'd wanted to get at her breasts, and all of it makes her move against him even more. Her hips meet his, a rhythm that works much better than when they'd started this on the desk; there she'd had to bend back while he leaned over because he was too damn tall, and when she'd said this wasn't working, he'd just picked her up and moved her to window. It's much better here, she decides, and spares a moment to be glad they'd remembered to lock the door when she'd hopped onto his desk. 

"Please, please," Lizzie breathes out against the top of his head. She's taller in this position, hoisted up high on his hips, and her fingers dig into his shoulders while he thrusts into her. She can feel her orgasm building inside her, but it's not enough. "Touch me," she says and curls her fingers sharp into his skin. 

He does. 

His cock full and hard inside her, Darcy does as she wants, shifting a bit clumsily so he can move differently, put a hand between them and touch her like she wants. It's what she needs. 

She nearly thinks it strange that he buries his face into her neck while she clenches around him and comes, having thought he might watch her, might want to look at her. 

She wants him to. 

 

 

 

 

Darcy looks at her after though. 

After when her legs are wobbly and she's smiling and his fingers are smoothing out her blouse's straps. His eyes are wide and his throat works as he tries to swallow. "Lizzie," her name and it sounds so wonderful now, she thinks, all deep and hoarse from red lips she's bitten. 

Lizzie knows already what he wants to say, what he wants to do. She can read it on his face, the questions of what this is and what this means. 

She makes a little humming noise and stretches up to kiss him softly. "You are dumb." 

He blinks and rears his head back. 

Shaking her head, she chastises herself. "No, not like that." She smiles again. "I like you." 

His answering smile is tentative and slight. 

Charming, for sure. 

 

 

 

 

She's in trouble, but that's for later.


End file.
